Deuxième chance
by DarkPotter's
Summary: Beaucoup de choses ont changé après la guerre et les erreurs du passé sont chèrement payées. C'est ce que Draco Malfoy va apprendre. Harry sera-t-il là pour arrêter cette tragédie?


Salut à tous !

C'est la première fois que je poste sur ce site même si je suis inscrite depuis un moment. Allez savoir pourquoi (les instructions en Anglais peut-être lol ?). Bref, je poste sur un autre site sous le nom de DarkPotter.

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à la splendide J.K.R (Le reste appartient à mon petit cerveau...).

J'espère que ce One Shot vous plaira! Bonne lecture...

**-O-O-O-O-**

- Harry ! Harry ! Réveille-toi !

J'ouvre les yeux et ma tête se redresse brusquement. Génial, je me suis assoupi au-dessus de mon petit-déjeuner, entouré par une foule d'admirateurs. J'espère au moins ne pas avoir ronflé ou bavé. Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant bien, ce serait peut-être une expérience à tenter pour faire fuir quelques groupies attardées.

Je me demande parfois ce qui m'a pris de vouloir retourner à Poudlard pour terminer ma scolarité, sachant toute l'attention dont j'allais faire l'objet. Enfin, quand on a vaincu le pire mage noir de tous les temps, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse espérer être tranquille où que ce soit.

Ce n'est que le début de l'année et je suis déjà exaspéré par tous ces regards débordant de gratitude et tous ces mots réservés aux gens importants. Si on me posait la question de ce que cela fait de tuer son pire ennemi, je dirais qu'on ne se sent pas bien, qu'on devient froid, qu'on devient sombre. Aujourd'hui, je suis devenu quelqu'un d'insensible qui a juste envie qu'on lui foute la paix. Je suis tartiné de cynisme pour couvrir toute la haine qui fait désormais partie de moi.

Tout le monde me voit comme quelqu'un de gentil, compatissant, courageux et juste. J'ai bien peur que tout cela ne soit plus qu'un rêve lointain. Seulement, les gens sont trop cons pour s'en apercevoir. Seuls mes amis proches ont senti la différence. Hermione m'a supplié d'aller consulter un psy, mais franchement, je n'en sens pas du tout le besoin. Je ne suis absolument pas en souffrance et je ne cherche pas à changer ce que je ressens.

Je suis juste quelqu'un de différent désormais. En fait, peu sont restés les même. Hermione et Ron sont à peu près pareils, juste plus adultes et impatients de construire une famille. Pour le moment, ils sont au Terrier. Madame Weasley a besoin de soutien. Ginny sort de nouveau avec Dean. Je ne ressens aucune peine à cela vu que je suis le seul responsable de ce fiasco. Luna est fidèle à elle-même, tout comme Seamus. Mais Neville, lui, a énormément changé. Il ne m'a jamais autant ressemblé je dois dire. Même la célébrité lui colle aux fesses. S'être rebellé contre Voldemort n'était pas forcément une bonne idée quand on souhaite vivre pénard après la guerre. A cette pensée, mon regard se braque sur lui.

- Fallait que je te réveille, dit-il le sourire en coin, histoire de ne pas avoir des personnes de ton fan club qui découvre que j'existe pendant ton petit roupillon.

- Je comprends.

- Ah, il va y avoir de l'animation…

Neville a raison parce que Draco Malfoy vient de faire son entrée. Les choses sont devenues très bizarres après la guerre. Le fait que Malfoy ose revenir en cours alors que ses parents ont été Mangemorts et qu'ils sont pour le moment libres a fichu une sacrée tension dans l'école. De tous les enfants de Mangemorts, c'est le seul à avoir eu l'audace de revenir.

En fait, je trouve ça provocateur, bien à l'image du sale con qu'il a toujours été. Pourquoi donc l'ai-je sauvé des flammes dans la Salle sur Demande le soir de la Bataille finale? Je me pose souvent cette question, même s'il semble faire des efforts pour s'intégrer dans ce nouveau monde où il n'est plus le chef. De toute manière, personne ne lui pardonnera d'avoir contribué à la mort de Dumbledore et moi non plus. Je sais qu'il n'en avait pas envie, mais ça ne change rien. Je le hais pour avoir été lâche.

Mais je vois bien qu'il tente de se faire pardonner et de faire profile bas. Malfoy se la ferme, baisse la tête lorsque se dresse un regard hostile dans sa direction. C'est étrange parce que ça ne lui ressemble absolument pas. Beaucoup prennent cela pour un affront et je les comprends, notamment ceux qui ont perdu des proches ou des amis à cause de sorciers comme les parents de Malfoy. Les gens réclament maintenant la justice, que les morts soient vengés. Alors la dernière chose qu'ils veulent, c'est que les meurtriers changent de visage et qu'ils leur inspirent la pitié ou le pardon. Je les comprends.

Comment leur en vouloir pour les insultes? Même Malfoy semble les accepter. Au début de l'année, il a même tenté de demander pardon, ce qui lui a valu un beau cocard. Pour ça aussi, il n'a pas bronché. Depuis cet incident, il se contente simplement de baisser la tête et d'ignorer les jurons.

Certaines personnes s'attendent toujours à ce que j'intervienne quand ça dégénère, comme si j'étais toujours le héros de ce monde, comme si c'était toujours à moi de régler les conflits, petits ou grands. Vraiment, ça me met dans une rage folle de devoir supporter ça, encore maintenant. C'est pourquoi, je n'interviens jamais, même quand je trouve que les choses vont trop loin. Je peux enfin m'occuper de ma pomme et ce que je veux le plus au monde, c'est qu'on me foute la paix. Je veux casser cette image de super héros qui me colle à la peau.

Par ailleurs, Neville et moi ça nous divertit, en plus de détourner l'attention de nos groupies. C'est peut-être cruel mais je m'en fous. Malfoy est un pauvre connard et il en paye maintenant le prix.

- Hé le Mangemort! Ici, c'est pas la prison d'Azkaban !

Les professeurs de Poudlard ne mangent plus avec nous, allez savoir pourquoi. Mais de toute façon, ça n'aurait rien changé à cette situation parce qu'ils ne disent rien et ça je dois dire que ça fait bizarre. Je crois que personne n'a envie de le défendre. C'est aussi simple que ça. Quelque part, je me dis que soit, il est masochiste pour vouloir rester dans cette école, soit il se considère dans son bon droit.

- T'es sourd, sale meurtrier ?

Draco se contente se s'asseoir en bout de table, même s'il y a plein de place chez les Serpentard. Il se dépêche de se servir et commence à manger. Rien ne laisse penser qu'il se sent menacé et je crois que c'est justement ce qui énerve tout le monde. Neville ricane en voyant un jeune élève de Gryffondor se redresser pour jeter un petit pain sur Malfoy. Ce dernier ne cherche même pas à l'éviter et se le prend en pleine figure. Je souris cruellement tandis que la salle éclate d'un rire malsain.

Quelqu'un de censé aurait pris la fuite. Mais Malfoy est cinglé. Il persiste à vouloir rester là et continue de manger comme s'il ne venait pas de se faire humilier devant toute l'école. Je sais que les choses vont bientôt déraper et ma respiration se bloque légèrement d'anticipation en voyant deux Serdaigle se lever de table. Ils passent tranquillement derrière lui avant de lui prendre la tête pour la lui enfoncer dans sa compote de fruits. Encore un concerto d'éclats de rire. Cette fois-ci, je ne souris plus. Le jeu me fatigue déjà. Je quitte ma place pour ne pas avoir à assister au reste des festivités.

- Où tu vas ? me demande Neville.

- Je retourne dans les dortoirs, à toute.

L'ennui c'est que Malfoy a aussi décidé de quitter la Grande Salle. Résultat, nous passons les portes en même temps, suivis de près par les deux Serdaigle et trois Gryffondor. Tout mon corps est en éveil. Mon cœur martèle douloureusement contre ma poitrine. Je refuse d'intervenir, c'est la seule chose qui trotte dans ma tête.

- Eh pourriture ! Ne nous tourne pas le dos comme ça !

Malgré moi, j'entends le souffle de Malfoy qui devient erratique. Peut-être qu'il a peur. Ça m'est égal, je ne ferai rien pour l'aider. Il mérite tout ça.

Un croche-pied. Malfoy s'effondre dans un bruit sourd. Quelqu'un lui colle une gifle retentissante et moi je dégage aussi vite que possible. C'est comme si je n'étais même pas dans ce couloir. Malfoy ne m'appelle pas à l'aide et ses agresseurs ne me demandent pas de participer. A ce moment-là je n'existe plus et ça me fait un bien fou.

**-O-O-O-O-**

Un mois s'est écoulé. Les jours se suivent et se ressemblent, enfin presque…

Ce matin, j'ai lu dans la Gazette du Sorcier que les parents de Malfoy ont finalement été arrêtés. Avec la confusion qui avait accompagné la fin de la guerre, on les avait laissé repartir sans rien dire. Mais à présent, ils vont devoir assumer leur passé.

Naturellement, cette nouvelle s'est répandue dans l'école en l'espace de quelques heures. Maintenant, tout le monde en parle et tout le monde dévisage Malfoy, à l'affût du moindre signe de souffrance. Mais il ne laisse rien transparaître à tel point qu'il me fait penser à une armure vide de corps.

Une fois de plus, cette attitude désinvolte va déclencher le désir de vengeance de certains élèves. L'article du journal ne fera qu'amplifier ce besoin de justice. Et effectivement, je n'ai pas tort parce que je vois Malfoy cerné par une dizaine de jeunes, en bas des escaliers. Le hall est bondé de monde, chacun attendant que le Serpentard ne se rebelle. Je reste en haut des escaliers pour mieux apprécier le spectacle. J'espère aussi qu'il va enfin se défendre. Ce rôle de victime ne lui va pas du tout.

- Alors, comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas jugé ? Tu as pourtant servi Voldemort, espèce de salop.

- Sale pourriture…

Ces deux gamins, je les reconnais. Ils étaient ici lors de la Bataille finale malgré leur jeune âge. Leurs parents aussi étaient venus combattre. Aucun d'eux n'a survécu. Je le sais parce que j'ai aidé à ramener leur corps dans le château et ces deux gosses m'ont remercié pour ça. Pourquoi voudrais-je alors intervenir, d'autant plus que leur question est légitime.

Sans surprise, Malfoy refuse de répondre et l'un des deux lui fiche une claque dans le visage. La foule retient son souffle, tout comme moi.

- Réponds.

L'autre gamin attrape son poignet et remonte sa manche avant qu'il ne puisse réagir. Sa marque des ténèbres est à nu, légèrement effacée. La situation va dégénérer. Les cris de rage se mêlent aux exclamations de dégoût. Moi je me contente de frissonner sans savoir pourquoi.

Malfoy se contente de fermer les yeux alors qu'on l'empoigne par les cheveux. Les coups pleuvent sur lui et je finis par détourner mon regard. Tout ça me fatigue et m'écoeure. Tu parles d'un divertissement…

Alors que je m'apprête à partir, j'entends un bruit étrange suivi du cri de Malfoy. Là je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave. J'ose regarder en bas une dernière fois. La foule se disperse précipitamment et bientôt, il ne reste plus que Malfoy étendu par terre dans une position bizarre. Un des bancs en bois qui était habituellement fixé contre le mur se trouve maintenant renversé sur le côté. Malfoy a dû tomber dessus.

L'ennui, c'est qu'il ne se relève pas. Pourtant, il est conscient, ses yeux sont ouverts, sa respiration rapide. Mais ses jambes sont inertes sur le sol. Il a besoin d'aide, je le sais. Ses yeux se braquent soudain dans ma direction. Je crois qu'il souffre mais il ne me demande pas de l'aider, alors je reste où je suis. J'ignore pourquoi je reste là. C'est pour lui ? Ou pour ma satisfaction personnelle de le voir souffrir ? Je crois que je ne ressens rien. Il pourrait même crever maintenant, je ne pense pas que cela me gênerait.

Une porte s'ouvre finalement et c'est le professeur McGonagall qui apparaît dans une robe noire. Elle hoquette en le voyant étalé par terre. Je sais qu'elle va s'occuper de lui alors je fiche le camp. Je n'ai aucune envie qu'on m'accuse de cet incident.

**-O-O-O-O-**

Je me suis trompé. Ce n'était pas un incident mais un grave accident.

Mes yeux restent hypnotisés par les roues du fauteuil roulant de Malfoy. Ses pieds sont maintenant tordus dans une position anormale et macabre. Je devine sous son pantalon que ses muscles sont complètement atrophiés. En somme, beaucoup de choses ont changé chez Malfoy ces trois derniers mois.

Néanmoins, son visage est toujours aussi inexpressif. Malfoy ne parle plus, même quand un prof lui pose une question. Il ne mange plus avec nous et se cloitre dès qu'il peut dans la bibliothèque.

Depuis son accident, ou plutôt son agression, les choses se sont nettement calmées. Plus personne ne l'insulte. De temps en temps, quelques regards hostiles lui sont jetés, mais rien de plus. C'est comme s'il n'existait plus.

Aujourd'hui est un jour important pour tout le monde. Les procès des Mangemorts se terminent ce matin. La fébrilité est palpable dans l'air. Entre ceux qui se rongent les ongles, et les autres qui se passent la main sur le visage, on ne peut que partager leurs émotions. L'école nous a promis de communiquer les verdicts dans la journée, alors il n'y a plus qu'à attendre.

**-O-O-O-O-**

La pause de midi.

Ça y est, nous savons.

Presque tout le monde pleure de joie.

Pas un n'échappera au baiser du Détraqueur.

Je me demande ce que Malfoy ressent alors qu'on vient me serrer la main pour me remercier une fois de plus. Est-ce qu'il aura le droit de voir ses parents avant le baiser ou même après? Et moi qu'est-ce que je ressens ?

Qu'est-ce que je ressens ? Je crois que je suis triste…

Toute cette effusion de joie me soulève le cœur. Toute ça me dégoûte sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Il faut que je sorte d'ici.

Avec difficulté, j'arrive à m'éclipser de la salle sans que personne ne me suive. J'expire un bon coup et décide de me rendre à la bibliothèque pour travailler un peu. Il y a quelques élèves studieux et deux jeunes filles qui chuchotent au fond de la pièce. A une table retirée, je devine les cheveux blonds de Malfoy. Il a déplacé deux chaises pour pouvoir s'installer à la table avec son fauteuil roulant.

Pourquoi je suis venu ici précisément ? Je ne travaille jamais à la bibliothèque. Pour être tranquille alors ? Ou pour Malfoy peut-être ? Est-ce que je m'en veux de ne pas l'avoir aidé ? Apparemment, il est paralysé des jambes parce qu'il n'a pas été secouru assez vite. Même la magie ne pouvait rien faire à ce stade. Je devrais peut-être me sentir coupable de ça. Hermione doit avoir raison, je suis devenu effrayant par mon insensibilité. Peut-être que je devrais quand même essayer de changer ça. Je me demande s'il est au courant pour ses parents. Est-ce que je devrais le lui dire ?

J'avance de quelques pas hésitants et m'immobilise quand je le vois éloigner son fauteuil de la table. Malfoy disparaît dans une allée de livres sans un regard pour personne. Je m'approche de nouveau et découvre sur sa table une lettre marquée du sceau du ministère.

Il sait.

Un livre tombe par terre. Le bruit me fait tourner la tête en direction de l'allée de livres où Malfoy a disparu. Un énorme ouvrage est effectivement ouvert sur le sol, la couverture faisant face au plafond. Je regarde Malfoy se pencher péniblement en avant pour tenter de le ramasser, en vain. Son visage devient rouge sous l'effort, ses yeux se ferment, ses doigts sont tendus dans l'espoir d'atteindre le livre.

Je pourrais l'aider, mais je reste planté là, comme si je n'existais pas. C'est comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance. Je crois qu'en regardant Malfoy se débattre pour une chose si banale que de ramasser un livre, je crois bien que je suis plus handicapé que lui. Cette guerre m'a pris tout ce que je pouvais donner. J'ai tout perdu.

Je reste donc là, comme un fantôme, observant Malfoy dans son combat. Je reste là, sans bouger, même lorsque son fauteuil se reverse en avant, l'écrasant au passage. Son visage se pose sur moi, et cette fois-ci, je sais que j'existe encore pour quelqu'un. Malfoy me regarde vraiment.

Ses yeux gris sont empreints d'une telle tristesse que je sens ma propre douleur de vivre. Je suis cloué sur place, en plus d'être immobile. Je continue d'observer Malfoy tandis qu'il s'acharne à s'en sortir tout seul. Il repousse son fauteuil et attrape enfin le livre. Il le remet sur l'étagère puis essuie son visage luisant de sueur et se hisse à la force de se bras sur son fauteuil. Comme si de rien était, il revient à la table, me contournant au passage et range ses affaires.

J'ignore pourquoi, mais je le suis hors de la bibliothèque. Je le suis dans les dédalles de couloir. Je monte les marches d'escalier alors qu'il fait flotter magiquement son fauteuil dans les airs. Malfoy sait que je suis là, mais il ne réagit pas. Il s'en fiche et à nouveau je me sens insignifiant et mort.

Notre promenade se termine devant la porte de la salle de bain des préfets. J'entre avec Malfoy et referme la porte. Il se dirige silencieusement vers les robinets et fait couler l'eau à grand débit. Je m'avance vers lui et m'arrête derrière son fauteuil. Malfoy est au bord du grand bain. J'imagine que ses yeux sont ouverts et qu'il contemple l'écume de l'eau qui se forme sur les bords avant de disparaître. Ses mains sont cramponnées sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Mes oreilles bourdonnent. Et soudain, j'entends sa voix dans un murmure.

- On a pas tous le droit à une seconde chance ?

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, alors je ne réponds rien. Sa tête se penche légèrement en avant, comme s'il tentait de voir son reflet dans l'eau. D'un coup de baguette, je ferme les robinets. Le silence règne à présent. Les minutes s'égouttent avec une extrême lenteur, mais à nouveau, la voix de Malfoy me parvient aux oreilles.

- Tu viens ?

Il n'attend pas ma réponse et se laisse tomber dans l'eau, entraînant volontairement son fauteuil avec lui. Encore une fois, je reste là, sans faire le moindre mouvement. Je l'observe couler au fond du bain. De petites bulles remontent à la surface, trahissant sa présence. Son fauteuil est suffisamment lourd pour lui permettre de ne pas remonter à la surface. Les minutes passent.

Je reste là, sans comprendre pourquoi.

Une deuxième chance ? Je ferme les yeux.

« Laisse-lui une deuxième chance. »

« Laisse-toi une deuxième chance. »

J'hallucine la voix de Dumbledore et j'ignore pourquoi, mais cela a l'effet d'un réveil aux électro choques. Je panique et plonge tête la première dans le bain. J'écarte le fauteuil qui maintenait Malfoy au fond de l'eau et agrippe un de ses bas avant de remonter à la surface. Nos longues robes de sorciers rendent la remontée difficile et plus longue qu'espérée.

J'amène enfin son visage à la surface mais en voyant ses yeux ouverts alors qu'il ne respire plus, je sais qu'il est bien trop tard.

Les remords me submergent et j'éclate en sanglots pour la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre. Je m'agrippe au visage de Malfoy comme s'il était ma bouée de sauvetage. Je regrette terriblement ce qui vient de se passer et je voudrais tant qu'il se réveille, mais c'est trop tard. Je l'ai laissé sombré.

Comment ai-je pu changer à ce point-là ? Comment ai-je pu regarder sa déchéance sans intervenir ?

Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Mes bras encerclent son corps sans vie tandis que je dérive dans l'eau, mon visage blotti dans le creux de son cou.

- Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé…

Si je pouvais retourner en arrière, je le ferais. Je donnerais même ma vie pour la sienne. Je me battrais pour lui, pour qu'on lui laisse sa chance, une chance de se racheter…

**-O-O-O-O-**

Je me réveille soudain.

Mon corps s'est entortillé dans les draps et je les repousse au fond du lit tout en me redressant. Les larmes coulent encore sur mes joues et je mors mon poing tant j'ai mal au cœur.

Ce n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar.

Et pourtant, je suis encore sous le choc tant il m'a paru réel. Je respire par saccades, tentant vainement de me calmer. C'est la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre que je pleure. Je crois que j'avais besoin d'extérioriser tout ça. Hermione me dit souvent que je devrais aller consulter un psy, mais je n'en ressens pas le besoin.

N'empêche que je ne veux pas devenir apathique, comme dans mon cauchemar. Je ferai tout pour ne pas devenir comme ça. C'est une promesse que je me fais, et aussi à Dumbledore parce que d'avoir entendu sa voix dans mon rêve me fait un drôle d'effet. Cette voix avait comme été chuchotée près de mon oreille et je peux presque sentir son souffle contre ma joue.

Je frotte mon visage à plusieurs reprises avant de regarder l'heure. Cinq heures et demie du matin. Génial, je vais être en forme demain matin. Je me rallonge dans le lit sans pouvoir me rendormir.

**-O-O-O-O-**

Les heures passent et me voilà prêt à descendre pour petit-déjeuner. J'attends Neville qui sort enfin de la salle de bain et après une simple tape dans le dos de ma part, ce qui le surprend vu que je ne le fais jamais, nous quittons le dortoir.

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, je constate dans un soupir que notre fan club est déjà là. Nous nous installons l'un à côté de l'autre et commençons à nous servir pendant que les « bonjour ! » fusent dans notre direction.

Les minutes passent et le brouhaha qui m'entoure me fatigue. Je m'accoude à la table et pose mon menton dans le creux de la main.

**-O-O-O-O-**

- Harry ! Harry ! Réveille-toi !

* * *

Voilà! Je pense que je posterai mes autres fictions, mais pas d'un coup. Je veux d'abord voir quelles réactions j'obtiens. C'est juste que j'ai la trouille des insultes (le mot est sans doute un peu trop fort, mais je ne veux pas employer le mot critique parce que j'aime les critiques quand elles sont fondées) que j'ai déjà pu voir ici et que je n'ai jamais vu sur l'autre site où je poste.

Bref, a bientôt peut-être. :)


End file.
